The Angel of Death
by MaxRide05
Summary: AU. The Cullens encounter not one, not two but five very mysterious vampires. What are they? Will love blossom or will the past rivalries break them all apart? One-sided Draco/Luna. Pre-Twilight. WAS ON HOLD NOW UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story, I hope you like it. Remember this is AU, so it **_**most definitely**_** will contain some ooc characters, and fewer Horcruxes. **

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter or the Twilight Saga; they are the works of J. K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectively. **

**The Angel of Death**

**Chapter 1**

"LOONY, get down here _now_." Screamed the voice of Pansy Parkinson through Luna's bedroom door at eleven in the afternoon.

"Pansy, what have we _told you_ about being _nice_ to Luna?" Pansy's father said from downstairs in the kitchen, as he waited for Brunch to be served by the house elves.

In her very spacious bedroom at Parkinson mansion, Luna Lovegood was starting to get up and she had tears running down her face.

She remembered the reason she was here; the death of her father nearly a week ago.

_**Flashback**_

Luna was skipping and humming alongside the riverbank that was five minutes walk away from her curved house where she lived with her father.

As Luna skipped closer to her house she got the feeling that there was something wrong, so she took out her wand from behind her ear just in case.

When she finally came into view of her house she nearly cried out in horror; the dark mark was hanging over the roof of her house glowing from the light of the crescent moon.

Luna was frozen with shock as she stared at the dark green snake and skull that was gliding silently but deadly across the navy blue sky.

_Not Father,_ Luna thought as she ran towards her house gripping her wand tightly as tears streamed down her face. _Please not Father_.

As she reached the open front door she saw a slender figure blocking her way.

"Luna," the figure said still standing in the door way, "You can't go through, I'm sorry."

"No, you have to let me see my father." Luna cried as she tried to push past the figure.

Someone grabbed Luna from behind to hold her still as she struggled and tried to escape.

"_Let me go_." Luna cried desperately. "Let me go."

"Luna, you can't go through." said the woman behind her in a comforting voice; it was Tonks.

"No, _please_," Luna whispered, "Please." Tears were running down her face and clouding her vision.

"I'm sorry." Tonks said crying silently as she dragged a still struggling Luna in her arms to an apparition point. "I'm _so _sorry."

"Father!" Luna shrieked as she looked at her crooked house for the last time before she was apparated away to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters with a quiet pop.

_**Three days later**_

Harry, Hermione, and Luna were becoming fast friends; they were bonding over their grief.

Harry was slowly –_very _slowly- starting to grieve for Sirius properly though that didn't stop him from brooding and snapping at anyone–except for Hermione, Luna, Tonks, Remus, and Professor McGonagall - who looked at him or mentioning Sirius' name in his presence.

Hermione was certainly starting to believe in the impossible –like Luna _had_ before her Fathers' death- because ever since the Grangers' deaths, her appearance had been changing little by little – she was now as pale as Snape, her hair had darkened from milk chocolate brown to a blackish-brown, and lastly her eyes had darkened from hazel to a very dark brown.

Hermione didn't really _know _what was happening to her but her most acceptable guess was that she had been adopted from a wizard -most likely pureblood- family to the Grangers' who _appeared_ to be muggles, and that she had been under a concealment charm that was wearing off because of the death of her adopted parents.

Then two days later, they -Harry accompanied by Remus, Hermione with Tonks and Luna with Prof. McGonagall- had all set off to Gringotts to sort out parents' –or guardians' in Harry and Hermione's case- wills and other official documents.

So that's how Harry came to have possession over 12 Grimmauld Place –which he refused- a few more heirlooms and more money.

Then Hermione found out that her theory had been true but that her biological parents were dead. She also found out the names of her parents, Alexander Prince -the only nephew of Eileen Snape née Prince- and Cassiopeia Prince née Black who had been the younger twin sister of Andromeda Tonks née Black.

Hermione had also inherited some Black family heirlooms along with many artefacts that had belonged to her birth father and a large sum of money from both sides of her family- the Princes _and_ the Blacks. To say that Hermione was astonished when she found out her true heritage would have been an understatement but she took it rather well to say the least.

Then it was time for Luna's shock. Apparently her mother's maiden name was MacDougal; a pure-blood family, whose family line could be dated back to sixteenth century Scotland, and were rumoured to be the heirs of Ravenclaw, and that her mother had an older sister called Maria who had married into the Parkinson family.

So that meant that Pansy Parkinson was Luna's _first_ cousin by blood; Luna was _definitely_ shocked –to put it mildly- to hear that.

Luna had been advised in _both _her parents' wills to either live with the Parkinson's until she was of age or live in a wizard orphanage; she chose to live with the Parkinson's.

As for Hermione, she wanted to be adopted by her mother's older twin sister Andromeda Tonks; Hermione was pleased to hear that Tonks was her cousin because the two were quite close already.

So then Luna left 12 Grimmauld Place and moved into The Parkinson Mansion with all of her possessions for two years until she was of age.

Pansy was definitely _not happy_ about the arrangements and was determined not to make her orphaned cousin welcome in her home, no matter _what_ her parents said to her.

_**End Flashback**_

As Luna made her way down the stairs she braced her self for whatever Pansy was going to say to her.

So it was a shock for her when upon walking into the huge living area that she came face-to-face with a glowering Draco Malfoy with a crowd of at least ten sixth-year slytherins behind him, who were sneering at her.

Ignoring the sneers Luna walked up to a smug Pansy and asked, "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted you to see my _friends_ who would be staying for about… oh I don't know _three_ days for a party we're having." Pansy replied. "Oh and by the way you're not invited." She added sneering expecting Luna to cry.

"Whatever." Luna replied in a bored tone, "Oh and _by the way," _She said mocking Pansy's previous tone, "I'm going to stay with _Hermione_ and Andromeda for the rest of the week. You know, my friend Hermione _Prince_." She emphasised to the surprised crowd of Slytherins, who had already heard about Hermione's real heritage from the Daily Prophet.

Luna took one last look at their shocked faces before swiftly turning and walking out of the room with her head held high.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think in a review if you can. I'm just editing chapter two so you won't have long to wait for the update.**

_**MaxRide05**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Remember this story is AU, so it **_**most definitely**_** will contain some ooc characters. **

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter or the Twilight Saga; they are the works of J. K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectively. **

**Chapter 2**

_**One year later**_

_Luna Pov_

The entire wizarding world was in great anticipation for the _Final Battle-_ as they called it. They were placing a _very _heavy burden on their _Chosen One _and _saviour's _shoulders; Harry Potter –who just so happens to be one of my _very_ good friends along with Hermione Granger and …wait for it…Pansy Parkinson.

I know what you're thinking;_ Pansy?!_

Well we have grown much closer over the previous months and we've helped each other to change for the better.

Anyway, where was I? Oh right- the Final Battle.

They -the Ministry and new minister Scrimgeour- were _convinced_ that The Dark Lord was planning an attack on Hogwarts. Well let me tell you; he most certainly _did_ attack Hogwarts. But instead of it being just a few weeks before Harry's graduation date –as told to them by their hidden Death eater colleagues- it started _today_ in the middle of May.

Well, three hours twenty minutes and fifty seconds ago to be exact. That's right, I've be fighting for three hours now -since seven-thirty-, how could you expect me not to; what with Harry being a friend of mine, he _can't _do this alone.

So this is how I, Luna Lovegood, at Seventeen years of age, in my sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, could be found near the edge of the Forbidden Forest with an _awful lot_ of injuries and a male vampire towering over me smiling seductively.

He seemed quite nice actually; he said he didn't _want _to kill me but than again he _could_ have been lying.

I tried to shuffle away from him and into the forest but he grabbed my wrist and stroked my face with one cold, hard finger; I shuddered repulsed by his seductive behaviour.

_Does he want to kill me or bed me?_, I thought inwardly shuddering. I mean, I have had a _lot _of attention from the opposite sex from _every_ house –even Slytherins- this year; don't get me wrong, _some _still think of me as_ Loony_ Lovegood, but my looks say otherwise according to Hermione.

My dirty blonde hair is now _slightly_ wavy and just a _little_ way past my shoulders, my silver-greyish eyes, usually bright and wide, are now dull and war-hardened and I'm five feet six and three quarters inches –slightly taller than most sixth years and the tall fifth years.

"Now, now _little one_, stay still." He hissed; even when he was hissing his voice still sounded like a melody.

_Forget _what I said earlier about him being nice.

"No one and I mean_ no one _calls me _little one _and gets away with it." I hissed in his chiselled face.

_I'm anything but_ _little,_ I thought while trying to snatch away my wrist from his cold grasp.

He just laughed; the sound was like a hundred harps being plucked but it was bitter.

He finally stopped laughing then he crouched down in front of me and hissed, "Stay still!"

I stared into his eyes; they were a bitter black in contrast with his pale and flawless skin.

Secretly, I gripped my wand behind my back and said,

"Do you _really_ want me to do that?" in a mock-secretive voice.

"What _are_ yo-" He barely even got to finish his sentence before I held my wand out in front of me and cried, "Incendio." and he was burnt in a blur of purple flames.

I jumped up then winced; my scarred left arm was bleeding from when _Greyback_ had clawed at it during a duel –thankfully he didn't bite me; I had learnt the hard way that it was a full moon tonight.

"Stupid Greyback." I hissed as I tried to make my way towards the Forbidden Forest where I knew Hermione was waiting for me.

"I couldn't agree with you more." A smooth male voice said behind me; stopping me in my tracks. "He's_ such_ a _filthy_ nuisance."

_Another vampire?_ I thought ludicrously; I had been fighting very nearly every _flipping_ supernatural creature in the wizarding world who had sided with the dark; Giants, Werewolves, Vampires, Elves; you name it, I've fought it (with help of course – _especially_ with the Giants- I mean _I am_ smart but not enough to defeat a _giant_ single-handedly).

I turned around swiftly and was about to burn the vampire when suddenly it ran towards me using its vampire speed and knocked my feet from under me.

"I prefer Brunettes but you'll do." The silky voice whispered into the cool night air.

I looked angrily at the towering figure above me.

"Now, why is such a _pretty witch_ like you wearing such a sour expression?" The leech asked in a mock-caring voice, while staring at me with pitch black eyes.

"I'll give you three guesses." I said sarcastically.

_Yes_, you did just read that right; _Loony Luna_ was indeed just sarcastic. I changed in more ways than one.

The figure hissed; obviously a high ranker in the Dark Lord's ranks, and not used to such _disrespect_.

"_Step away_ from her." Said a silky voice from the shadows surrounding the trees behind me -one I would recognise _anywhere_.

_Hermione._

I know, I have a _lot_ of explaining to do about that one but I'll get to it.

Hermione was just a blur as she ran out from the shadows and crouched in front of me hissing defensively. I jumped to my feet and held my wand so tight that my knuckles were white and my hand ached.

"Luna," Hermione whispered recklessly in her silky voice, "Run, keep running and don't stop."

"Ok." I whispered back, already backing away towards the dense trees. When I looked back towards Hermione, she and the male vampire were circling each other hissing and snarling.

_Good luck 'Mione, _I thought, even though she couldn't hear me.

After a few minutes I stopped running through the thick trees. Panting slightly, I leant against a dense tree truck for support.

No sooner had I stopped panting, when a hooded figure was crouched front of me hissing and ready to attack. When I heard the figure hissing I just lost it;

"Oh for love of Merlin!" I mumbled angrily; I was really getting sick and tired of battling Vampires, they just _couldn't_ seem to leave me alone.

Before I could even _think_ of muttering an 'Incendio' I was plunged into a thick darkness, so dark and foggy that even my anxious whisper of 'Lumos' couldn't clear it.

_What is this?_ I thought. Then I realised what was happening; my heart was clenched with a very sharp feeling of dread.

_That vampire has powers and just created an illusion,_ I thought with increasing alarm as I stared at the 'Darkness'.

Then there was a very sharp bite at my right wrist, I dropped my wand. I could feel the vampire's venom spreading from the bite and the Vampire sucking my warm magical blood from my pulse. It felt as if a thousand tiny needles were stabbing my skin and each time they drew back to pierce my skin again, it felt ten times worse. I cried out in pain and then as I blinked the 'Darkness' was gone.

_The power must not work now that it has its prey; me. _

I struggled not to look at creature still sucking my blood from my fore-arm.

_I want this to end_, I thought with tears running down my dirty mud-smeared face,_ I want to die._

I struggled for breath as the Vampire was suddenly flung off me by a voice crying 'Relashio!'

_Hermione, you came back_, I thought relived not to go through the transformation alone. Then there was a sound like metal being torn apart; the vampire was being torn apart.

"Incendio!" Hermione whispered bitterly; her wand pointed at the crinkled pieces of the Vampire's body that was then set alight with purple smoke and a pungent smell filled the night air around me.

"Hermione." I choked out through the burning inside of me.

"Don't try to talk Luna," She said soothingly, while tenderly picking me up in her cold, stone-like arms and running at maximum speed through the pitch black forest towards the castle up ahead.

The burning intensified, but I managed to choke back tears.

_Be strong Luna, I can do this._

I felt another pair of strong but cold hands grip my arms.

_Pansy?!_, I thought confused, _it's got to be._

I didn't have any sense of my surroundings but I think that whoever was holding me had laid me down tenderly on a bed and stroked my hair.

I jerked away from their cold touch and whimpered.

After what seemed to be several hours of burning, it started to waver. Then slowly -but surely- the burning stopped, and I could hear voices calling out to me, and the sounds of spells being said far away on the grounds.

My fingers twitched, and then I could hear footsteps approaching me. I turned my head to the side with my eyes still closed and breathed in through my nose; then wished I hadn't.

My throat burned and I could see many different scents, some familiar, some not but the most overpowering was a scent like sweet Honey and Cinnamon.

My throat ached for it as soon as I smelt it.

My eyes shot open and I leapt from my bed to the unoccupied bed opposite it on the other side of the Infirmary.

Crouching on the untidy, white bed, a hiss rose through my throat and escaped my bared teeth as I searched the room through narrowed eyes. I could see everything so much more clearly now; as a vampire should. I could see the other occupants of the wing; some unconscious and others staring at me with fearful eyes.

I blinked my eyes against the bright white light but still searched the room for the scent.

I breathed in again and caught the scent, my eyes flickered to the source; a very scared looking Madame Pomfrey standing beside my empty bed across the room.

When I'd searched the room for the medi-witch's taunting scent, I had failed to notice two other female vampires who had been standing beside my bed. They were now beside me holding my arms tightly to stop me from escaping and wrecking havoc on the damaged castle in my newborn state.

"Let me go." I hissed in my melodic voice, still eyeing a shaking Madame Pompfrey, when I glanced at the dark-haired female on my right then back again.

The female sighed disapprovingly and in a mock-strict voice said, "Luna, where _is_ your self-control?"

_Hold on, I recognise that voice._

My head snapped towards the female on the right and I studied her extraordinarily pale -for a vampire- and flawless features suspiciously; she was _incredibly _dazzling to the human –and Vampire- eye.

"Her-Hermione?" I asked disbelievingly.

The female smiled and then I definitely saw a resemblance between the female and Hermione after she was turned. Her dark brownish-black eyes twinkled with glee.

"Yeah, it's me Luna." She said smiling broadly; her eyes still twinkling.

I forgot all about the ache in my throat as I tugged my arm out of the other female's loose grip, and hugged Hermione tightly.

"L-Lu-Luna, ca-can't bre-breathe." She choked out gasping for unnecessary breath.

"Sorry 'Mione." I said as I let go of her grinning widely.

"_Nice_ to see you _too_ Luna." the other female whispered sarcastically in her similarly smooth voice.

"Hi Pansy." I said turning towards the other pale female vampire with Reddish-brown hair, high cheekbones, and dark coffee-coloured eyes; in short just as stunning as Hermione.

I hugged her, careful not to crush her with my newborn vampire strength.

"It's good to see you awake." I could practically hear the smile in her voice as I pulled away and grinned back. "It's only been twenty-four hours of waiting but it was _still_ tense -and too _normal_."

"Yeah, _very funny _Pansy. I'm cracking up" I said sarcastically.

"You both look _absolutely _stunning by the way." I added, while staring at their perfect model-worthy features in wonder.

_I'll look_ quite_ plain standing next to them but it suits me _just fine, I thought, comfortable in the company of my friends standing next to me.

As if she could hear my thoughts Pansy openly said, "But we're _nothing_ compared to y-".

"Miss Lovegood," a vigilant voice whispered interrupting the reunion; it was Madame Pomfrey, "Here, drink this." She pushed a goblet of red substance into my hands and left hastily. I breathed in deeply and smelt a sharp, yet sour scent.

I looked at Hermione for reassurance as my throat ached yet again.

"It's animal blood silly." She stated in a care-free voice.

I looked at the blood in disgust –I swear I just heard Pansy _snort_- then back at Hermione outrageously.

"_Animal _blood?" I asked repulsed slightly.

"Yeah, it's better," Pansy assured me; "You know for the …body" She finished lamely.

"Do you _actually_ expect me to believe that? I asked Pansy after a moment of silence.

"No…" She said softly embarrassed.

"What she means is that it makes you feel like less of a …" Hermione trailed off leaving a tense silence.

I remembered the night that I was turned; that…thing sucking my blood. _That monster_.

"A monster?" I supplied quietly.

"Yeah." Pansy answered, staring at the goblet grimily like it had just insulted her heritage. She was probably remembering her turning too.

"It's not unicorn blood is it? I asked carefully.

"What _do you think_ we are?!" Pansy asked outraged, "_Idiots_? We're _not _Crabbe and Goyle!"

"Sorry, just checking." I said smiling softly at my two favourite friends in the whole wide world-except Harry of course.

_That reminds me._

"What happened to Harry?" I asked scared for my friend, "Who won?" I glanced at both Pansy and Hermione.

"We'll tell you after you drink, okay?" Hermione said softly.

"Okay." I said determinedly as I knocked back the blood in a single mouthful. I swirled the blood in my mouth with my tongue. My taste buds were tingling with pleasure at the taste, I swallowed. Then I sighed with contentment; the ache was nearly gone.

"Now what happened?" I said trying to make myself comfortable; it was a wasted effort.

I listened as they told me the outcome; how many we lost, how many _they _lost and the overall conqueror –as Pansy called it- the Light or the Dark.

I could have danced with joy; Voldermort was _finally _destroyed.

"And Harry?" I asked cautiously; I watched as Hermione's face fell and Pansy rushed to her side to hug her tight.

With one single word my whole world fell apart;

"Gone." Hermione said; her voice cracking up.

"What?" I asked softly after what seemed like an eternity of depressing silence.

"As soon as Voldermort's body hit the ground after he killed him, Harry just disappeared."

"Literally." Pansy added mystified.

"Are you sure?" I asked them slowly while pondering the mystery that is –or _was?_- Harry James Potter.

"Well," Pansy considered, "He was just a blur- I think he was…._running_ actually…"

"No," I said stunned, "You don't think he was..._turned_?" I whispered uneasily, yet at the prospect of Harry being alive –well, as alive as a _vampire_ can get- I felt relieved.

Hermione gave an exasperated groan.

"Why didn't _I _think of that?" She said irritated with herself, "See _this _is why you're in Gryffindor _not_ Ravenclaw." She said to herself.

"Hey," Pansy started, "Don't put yourself down like that."

"Yeah," I agreed, "You're _still _the smartest witch of your generation."

Hermione laughed softly, "Yeah, _I know_." She said _oh-so_-modestly.

"But honestly, do you think that Harry was turned?" I asked quietly.

"Well, he'd disappeared into the forest for a _long _time during the battle, and actually he seemed like he was in pain throughout the duel." Hermione explained.

I was in shock; I could barely even _lift_ one finger during my transformation and _yet_ Harry was able to _duel_ –_and_ destroy- The Dark Lord in his.

"How long was he _gone_ for?" I asked unsure of the possibilities. Hermione pondered my question for a moment; "About nine hours."

"_Nine_ _hours?"_ I repeated amazed yet again, "I know our magic helps to shorten the transformation but _nine hours_? That's just _amazing_." I said in admiration.

"He's very powerful." Hermione agreed.

"How long was I...out for?" I asked nervously.

"Twenty-four hours," Pansy answered, "Like I said." She added.

"It's pretty ironic really, I mean I was born on a full moon and then I _die_ on a full moon." I said perplexed.

Hermione pondered this for a moment, "Weird." She finally whispered.

"Yeah..." Pansy agreed. "Actually that reminds me, do you want to see yourself?" Pansy asked.

_She hasn't changed _much, I thought rolling my eyes.

"Ok." I decided I might just as well since she's going to _make me _anyway.

Pansy conjured up a large, fancy hand mirror and held it up to my face.

I nearly gasped in shock; the young _lady_ in the mirror looked like an _Angel_. Her long and flowing dirty-blonde hair was glistening in the torchlight. Her skin was a creamy-white shade and her silvery-grey eyes were twinkling with surprise.

She looked back at me shocked; her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape. I touched my cheek and the angel in the mirror mimicked my action exactly.

While I thought that Hermione was _stunning_, I was a _very close_ second.

"Whoa." I whispered, still extremely dazed.

"Yeah, I know." Pansy said, "We'll certainly have a _lot _of admirers between us three, won't we?" She added smiling with enjoyment.

Hermione snorted in disbelief.

_Like I said, she hasn't changed _much, I thought with a groan of despair.

_**One week later**_

Travelling was _the best_ joint idea that Hermione and I have ever had -_well_ then again, it is the _only _joint idea we've ever had.

So that's how right now –at Twilight- Hermione, Pansy and I are running at maximum vampire speed along the side of the River Thames waiting for the perfect moment to jump into the water and then swim to France.

Hermione –being the fastest- was in front with Pansy and I at the back.

"Okay, _now_." Hermione said before diving gracefully over the barrier and into the water. When she hit the surface there isn't so much as a _single _drop of water out of place.

Pansy nods at me and I take the chance to dive into the crystal-blue waves. I start to swim fast. I took a deep breath; then regretted it; the sea was so salty that it hurt my nose and throat.

My eyes were adjusting to the aqua view and as I looked up from fifty metres underneath the surface, I can see an outline of the under-side of a boat. I look ahead and follow Hermione's sweet, strong scent.

A spilt-second later and I can hear the almost-silent sound of Pansy hitting the water's surface; we're all underwater. Now all we have to do is swim towards the French coast.

_**A few hours time later**_

I was the last one to break the surface as the wind blew my wet hair out of my face. Thankfully it was only around six in the morning, so there was no sun to expose us.

I sighed in relief; that had been the _worst_ vampire experience ever.

"I. Am. _Never._ Doing. That. _Ever. _Again." I said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, don't be such a spoilsport Luna." Pansy said laughing.

I growled low and menacingly, while Pansy just kept laughing.

"Excuse moi," A deep French voice interrupted.

We looked behind us to see a twenty-something year old fisherman getting out of his boat. I stared at him confused; I hadn't heard a boat arrive.

"Are you aware that you are wet?" He asked in a thick French accent, while leering at Pansy's chest through her wet tight shirt.

_We need to dry off. _I thought dreadfully as I looked at the soaking wet clothes we were wearing.

Pansy was wearing a white shirt with the top two buttons undone with a lime-green tank top underneath and denim blue jeans with tan leather boots.

Hermione had on a red blouse with black jeans and black leather boots.

Lastly, I was wearing a dark sapphire short sleeved dress that stopped mid-thigh with indigo jeans and black fur ankle boots.

I _know,_ that's not the type of attire that you would wear when 'going for a swim' but we were in a rush; and now our clothes look like second skin the way they're clinging to our bodies.

"Yes." Hermione answered, while wordlessly obliviating him with her wand that had been in her hand ever since he had just _arrived_.

"Come on." She said leading the way through an empty beach towards an alley way -that was just out of sight- where we could cast drying spells on ourselves without being seen by French muggles.

But I wish we'd dried off sooner because we were getting a lot of stares –more like _leers_- from the townspeople that were _actually up_ at this early hour.

_One thing's for sure through, _I thought as we trudged soaking wet through the stony beach, _I am _already_ getting sick of leering Frenchmen._

**A/N:I just wrote thirteen pages!! I hope you liked it. **

**Plz review**

_**MaxRide05**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Years for yesterday.**

**I've had 5 favs, 9 alerts, and only 2 reviews –thnxs to britty1024 & shootlumos btw- for this story, so could you review to tell me what you think plz.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

**Chapter 3**

_**Two years later- 21**__**st**__** Century**_

"Hermione," Luna whispered at vampire speed, "We've landed in Florence."

The vampire trio were currently seated on a plane that was travelling from the humid city of Berlin, Germany to Italy and as they didn't want to waste their money, –that had been changed from wizarding currency to British-European currency a few years back- they weren't seated in first class (to Pansy's _complete _and utter dismay).

Instead they had to be packed in next to a cluster of sweating, pungent-smelling foreign muggles- whose scent of body odour was frankly _stronger_ than the scent of their flavourful blood.

Thankfully, Hermione, Luna, and Pansy had _a lot_ of self-control when it came to resisting foreign muggles' blood.

So when travelling across many cities –_especially_ in cramped, closed up vehicles- it was _almost _no problem for them to resist the scent of fresh, pulsing blood whenever they came within thirty feet of a human -muggle _or_ magical- and because of their past magical status, their sharp, delicate senses were heightened to _twice_ as much as an _ordinary_ vampire who had been a muggle before their turning.

The three female nomads were also fortunate enough to maintain their familiar eye colour –_instead_ of the _usual_ crimson or the _more _unusual butterscotch-topaz that other vampires (who had previously been muggles) had after feasting from the prey of their choice- that also made them a little less obvious to other vampires (magical or not).

Their magic was also another sacred legacy that they kept after their turning and –as with their senses- their magic also amplified and improved greatly. They could now wordlessly _and _wandlessly summon _any _object as long as it at least twenty feet away.

"Okay," Hermione said while grabbing her purple travel case in one hand and straightening her cherry-red top and denim jeans with the other, "We're going to get a taxi then try to find a hotel and then see where we go from there."

Pansy muttered something that sounded like 'Yeah whatever O' _fearless leader_' as she smoothed down her knee-length sea green dress.

"_Yes_ ma'am." Luna said sarcastically, standing with her back straight as she gave Hermione a mock one-handed salute, then flattened her knee-length sapphire dress while the other passengers gave her weird looks.

"Oi _watch it_ Pansy." Hermione whispered fiercely, glaring mock-angrily at Pansy's retreating back. "You _too_, Luna.

Pansy just waved her hand as if to brush off the matter, then she put her hooded dark cloak over her revealing dress but not before winking at an attractive passing male flight attendant who immediately blushed and turned away.

"_Still_ the flirt eh Pansy?" Luna asked as she caught up with her cousin, who was practically _strutting_ down the aisles towards the nearest exit.

"_Whatever_ Luna." Pansy said in a bored voice as she exited the plane followed by Hermione and Luna who immediately put their dark hooded cloaks on to hide from the sunlight.

After _nearly_ everyone had exited the plane, two male figures dressed in dark jeans and hooded jumpers watched as the three female vampires got out of the plane.

Then, they walked up to where the female vampires had been sitting and sniffed the air around them.

"So that's them huh?" One of the hooded figures asked the other in a velvety drawl with a barely noticeable British accent.

"Yeah," the other figure said in an equally smooth British accent after taking a deep breath in through his nose, "That's them."

**A/N: Sorry it's **_**so**_** short but I just **_**had to **_**shorten the length or it would have been **_**WAY**__**too **_**long. Just **_**trust me**_** when I say that there **_**will be**_** some action in the next chap and you'll see some familiar characters coming up –unfortunately **_**not**_** the Cullen's that's **_**later**_**.**

**See if you can guess who the mysterious(ish) hooded figures are and I **_**should**_** be able to update later this evening.**

**In the meantime you can review to tell me whether you hated or liked this short chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's the next chapter like I said, I hope you like it.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Quidditch or the Volturi **

**(In other words I don't own Harry Potter or the Twilight Saga).**

**Chapter 4**

After a few hours of having to get through Customs when the sun was just started to set, Hermione, Luna, and Pansy were walking towards the Airport's exit when Hermione suddenly spun around and started scanning the crowd.

"Can you smell that?" She asked with a mixture of excitement and anxiety in her usually calm, smooth voice.

Luna and Pansy stopped in their tracks then looked at each other surprised by Hermione's sudden outburst, then they glanced at Hermione's anxious face and then both took deep breaths in, while _trying_ to ignore the scent of the Muggles' blood.

"Hermione," Pansy whispered distractedly as muggles passing them to get the exit, "There are _too _many scents for me to know what you're talking about."

Pursing her lips, Hermione nodded uneasily then turned to Luna, "What about you Luna?"

"We're not _all _trackers like you 'Mione." Luna stated calmly, "There are too many scents."

"Okay." Hermione whispered rocking on the heels of her feet while her eyes flickered across the crowd's bland faces while taking subtle breaths in through her nose.

"Hermione, What do you smell?" Pansy asked uneasily at a rapid pace that was too fast for humans to pick out.

Hermione looked like she was going to cry when Pansy asked that question.

"Harry," She breathed, looking more frantic by the second, "I smell Harry."

"But Hermione," Luna stated calmly over the dying babble of human voices, "He …He's…" Luna couldn't finish that sentence for fear of unleashing unwanted human memories that she'd long forgotten on _purpose._

"We _don't _know that for sure." Pansy said as she tried to calm down both of her closest friends. "He could still be alive…"

"You _don't_ understand," Hermione said fiercely, whirling around to face Luna and Pansy. "I smell a _vampire _Harry."

At Pansy's gasp and Luna's shaken expression she continued, "They never did find his body…" She trailed off trying to swallow the lump in her throat and ignore the persistent prickling in her eyes as she recalled searching for Harry's body in the Forbidden Forest years ago.

Pansy went over to both Hermione and Luna and hugged them tight. "Do you smell him now?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Closer than ever." Hermione managed to choke out between taking deep breaths –this time to calm herself.

"That's because I'm right _here_ 'Mione." A deep velvety voice said softly from a few feet behind the trio.

Hermione's head snapped up and Luna and Pansy spun at a fast vampire speed and gaped in surprise, shock and other countless emotions at the two hooded vampire males behind them.

"Harry?!" Hermione whispered staring at the male vampires in disbelief.

The one who spoke took off his hood to reveal a perfect, flawless pale face. He had raven black hair that looked untidy but the style suited him, his forest green eyes shone with excitement and when he smiled he revealed a row of pearly white teeth.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed loudly before running –at a very fast human speed- towards his open arms and launching herself at him.

"Hello Hermione." Harry whispered in her ear while stroking her dark locks with a gloved hand.

"Ah young love." A middle-aged woman said, after she witnessed the blissful reunion then started to walk towards the exit.

"Oh _please_." Hermione muttered staring at the retreating back of the woman as she got out of Harry's grasp.

"It _did_ seem like that you know?" Pansy muttered, outwardly unfazed by Hermione's blazing glares towards her.

After staring at the other hooded figure and Harry for some time, Luna finally stepped in front of Harry and smiled, "Hello Harry."

"Hi Luna." He said before crushing her in a hug that would have made Molly Weasley cry.

"It's good to see you again." She whispered in his ear, "You smell like Grass by the way." She added with a grin; she was no tracker but her senses were _still_ excellent.

Harry started to chuckle; it was a heavenly sound to Luna's sensitive ears.

"Good to see you too, Luna." He said as he let her go only to be attacked by a flying blur of dark hair _again_.

"Hermione, you _just _hugged him." Pansy said exasperated as she watched the whole exchange from by the wall where she leant and glanced at the time, "Look at the time," She whined, "It's been ten minutes."

"What's the matter Pansy?" Luna asked walking up to her, after glancing at the hooded figure behind Harry.

"I need to hunt." She replied hurriedly. Luna looked at her eyes; they were a dark mocha colour instead of her usual coffee colour.

"Oh," Luna said; she could only imagine what _her_ eyes looked like considering she hadn't been breathing in much ever since they got off the plane, "Hermione!" She called frantically as the ache in her throat got more pronounced.

Luna and Pansy strode over to where Hermione was _still_ hugging Harry. "I heard." Hermione said interrupting their protests.

"Then why won't you-" Pansy's rambling was cut off by a sniff coming from Hermione.

"Did you just _sniff_ Harry?" Luna asked completely baffled.

"Luna, _really_," Hermione started in a mock-irritated voice, "I have to recognise his scent when I smell it." She finished as she got out of Harry's embrace to put her hands on her hips and stare at Luna expectantly.

"Oh." Luna whispered, "_That_ makes sense."

Hermione snorted; "_Honestly_, Luna, I _think_ hanging around Pansy has made your head _dim_."

"OI!" Pansy exclaimed loudly while Harry and Luna chuckled.

"Hermione, it _seems_ that you've forgotten _about me_ in your _little_ reunion." The hooded figure drawled in a deep smooth voice drawing Luna and Pansy's attention back to him.

"Just _how_ could anyone forget _you _Draco?" Hermione asked while smiling up at her past-estranged cousin.

After a shocked silence, Luna whispered, "Mal-." She stopped when Draco lowered his hood. Pansy's mouth dropped open in shock while Luna just stared at the young vampire before her.

Draco's windswept white-blonde hair seemed to shine in the light of the setting sun. It fell down to his shoulders like Harry's and into his light grey eyes that flickered from Luna to Pansy and back.

"_Holy sh_…sugar..." Luna said _completely _baffled staring into Draco's grey eyes.

"Nice save." Pansy said sarcastically still open-mouthed; her eyes never leaving Draco's shiny hair.

"Pansy, _close_ your mouth; you're catching flies." Luna retorted almost without effort.

Pansy closed her mouth and glared at Luna who was smirked at her.

"Ribbit." Harry croaked after a moment of silence, causing himself, Hermione and Luna to burst out laughing while Pansy glared at them all.

"Just like old times." Hermione said wistfully after she calmed down.

"Care to elaborate?" Draco asked after smirking at the highly amusing group.

"Well," Hermione started "Back in Grimmauld Place when we," She gestured towards herself, Harry and Luna –who had both _just _calmed down, "Were there before my sixth year, it was all…_doom_ and _gloom_. Then one morning Fleur Delacour comes to visit-"

"The _Veela_?!" Pansy interrupted slightly confused.

"_NO_, the _milkman_," Hermione said sarcastically which sent Harry and Luna into hysterics _again_. "_Yes_, the Veela. Well _half-veela actually_, but the point still stands."

"The mil-milkman!" Harry spluttered in between his and Luna's tinkling laughter.

"_Nice one_ 'Mione." Luna said congratulating the exasperated teenage vampire.

"_Honestly_, _you two_ calm down!" Hermione ordered both of vampires who were on the floor clutching their stomachs. Hermione gave an infuriated sigh. "Anyway, where was I?"

Pansy glared at her, "The veela! NO, _half-veela actually_!" She said mocking Hermione's earlier tone.

"_Thank you _Pansy," Hermione muttered sarcastically while glaring back at the brunette in front of her, "Fleur was visiting Bill, who had previously joined the Order, and it was during breakfast and _Ronald-_" She spat the name as if it was a deadly swear word while Harry and Luna instantly sobered up on hearing the name of the traitor (who had nearly hit Hermione) and hissed- "who had a …_thing_ for veelas was just starting at her with his mouth _wide_ open, mid-chew as well." Hermione scrunched up her nose in disgust at the memory. "It was …_ghastly_."

"No table manners _at all,_ that one," Luna whispered in loathing, "And he had the _nerve_ to call me Loony." Harry rubbed a comforting motion down her back while Hermione continued the story.

"Then I said to him '_Ronald,_ close your mouth!' he doesn't listen _obviously. _He never did!"

Then Harry continues, "Then I said 'You're catching flies _mate_!' He doesn't understand but the rest of the room does and starts laughing."

"When they calmed down," Luna continues, "I go 'Ribbit, Ribbit'. Like a frog see? Then Harry, Hermione, and I just _burst out_ laughing and then don't really stop for a while and the rest of the room is just _staring at us_ like we're mad because it's been _five minutes_ and we haven't stopped laughing." Luna, Harry, and Hermione grin at the memory.

"Why _didn't_ you stop laughing?" Draco asked the blissful trio.

"Didn't you _hear_ me when I said _'doom and gloom'_?" Hermione asked using inverted speech marks, "It had been the _first_ time we'd laughed in _Merlin_ knows _how long_." She answered truthfully.

Just at that moment a security guard came over to the group and in a thick Italian accent said, "It's time for you lot to go now. It's getting dark."

"Alright." Hermione said rubbing her throat as she took hold of Harry's gloved hand and her suitcase then, followed by Draco, Pansy, and Luna, walked out the exit and into the cool night air.

"Ah, fresh air." Luna sighed happily as she danced down the dark street in front of the other four vampires.

"Doesn't smell any better." Draco muttered wrinkling his nose from behind Luna.

"Yeah, well that's just you_ Drake._" Harry said into the cool night air.

Pansy almost choked on air as Hermione and Luna started to chuckle.

"_Drake_?" Pansy asked ludicrously; considering that had been what she had called him from their second to fifth year at Hogwarts.

"We can't use our _real_ names you know?" Harry explained as he turned a street corner. "He's Drake and I'm Harold."

"Yeah, we know." Hermione said as she squeezed Harry's hand, "Just a shock is all." She said smirking at Draco who scowled back.

"So what are yours then?" Draco asked curiously to the three female vampires.

"Pandora." Pansy whispered.

"Mia." Hermione said from in front.

"Lunetta." Luna said clearly, "It's just a variation." She explained at Draco and Harry's questioning expressions.

"Don't you worry that anyone might figure it out?" Harry questioned her from the front of the group.

"Why should they?" Luna asked quietly, "It's not as if they ever called me by my first name back then, with the exception of you two, Neville and…"

"_Ginerva_ and _Ronald._" Hermione finished icily as she glowered at a lamppost.

"Sometimes by_ Ginerva_ and _Ronald_." Luna corrected, outwardly unfazed as her non-existent insides burned with hatred.

"Whatever _happened_ with those _two_?" Pansy asked carefully, "All that the rest of the school heard was that there was a _huge _falling-out between Harry and the _Weasley_ family and that you two sided with him." Pansy gestured towards Luna and Hermione who were looking away from the group to a shabby house up ahead.

"Why don't we go inside," Hermione pointed to the small house that didn't look as if it could hold a group of small children _let alone_ five powerful vampires, "Then we'll all have some of that blood replenishing potion that I made to put off hunting for a few hours until its midnight, alright?" She asked the group as she walked up the steps towards a dark blue door that had only one keyhole. She pressed her wand to the centre of the keyhole and said clearly "_Domus Iunctum_." This meant House Unity in Latin.

"_This _is the house that you rented?" Pansy said voicing the question that was on _nearly_ everyone's minds.

Before Hermione could answer Luna said, "Looks can be deceiving Pansy." After running her slender pale fingers through the cracks surrounding the door.

"It's like Twelve Grimmauld Place isn't it?" Harry asked as he stared at the house in front of him. "It's bigger on the inside."

"Yes Harry," Hermione answered as she opened the door with a magical key, "It is, and because of the way it looks-"

"Not fit to house a rat!" Pansy exclaimed bitterly as she stared down the scruffy steps.

"People will ignore it." Hermione explained as she stepped into the dark hallway with Draco, Harry and Luna following her example.

"People who live in these houses." Pansy cried as she stared at the glamorous apartments on either side and across from the shabby house.

"_Oh_ for Merlin's _sake _Pansy," Luna exclaimed as she dragged Pansy into the hallway and closed the front door, "It's only _temporary_ and anyway," She added upon hearing Pansy's dry sniffles, "It looks better on the inside too."

There was a spacious living room with a hi-tech wide screen TV and designer sofas and armchairs on the outskirts of the room. The dining room –slash- Kitchen held a fridge and freezer, An Oak cube table with six chairs on either side, the counter was full of cooking utensils and various ingredients.

Hermione was leaning on the counter watching the vampire's countless expressions cross their faces.

"Oh don't worry," She said as she watched Luna's disgusted expression after seeing a tin of Caviar, "This is only for appearances sake. You know just in case we _do _have guests. The real _magic's_ upstairs.

"I used to love this when I was human." Pansy whispered as she stared at the tin of Caviar in her pale hand.

"I know Pansy," Luna said as she hugged her and placed the tin on the counter, "I remember watching you eat it." She said with a grin.

"Oh ha ha, very funny," Pansy muttered sarcastically as she stepped into the dimly lit hallway, "Let's see upstairs then." She said to Hermione's silhouette in the living room doorway.

"Draco, Harry, come on." Hermione said as she raced upstairs to prepare the rooms. "You're going to _love_ this."

"That Television is..." Harry started as he walked upstairs.

"Awesome." Draco finished as he grinned in a _very_ un-Malfoyish way.

At Pansy and Luna's surprised expressions he continued, "I read up on the non-magical world after …I was turned and before I started to travel. How else do you expect me not to make a fool of myself in front of muggles?"

"Um... You had Harry, you know." Luna said as she stood in front of one of the rooms.

"That was only after a few months of my travels when he," Draco gestured to Harry "Tagged along."

Harry snorted; "_You're_ the one that 'tagged along' _not_ me." He argued.

They continued to argue until Hermione came out of one of the rooms. "I've finished. She said standing aside to let them through.

"What took you so long?" Pansy grumbled as she and Luna walked into the brightly lit room.

It was the size of a Quidditch pitch and was divided into two sections; the smaller section held potions equipment and books related to certain potions for vampires. There were also a few desks lined up with quills and ink ready on the desks.

The larger section was what caught the attention of the young vampires; Luna, Harry and Draco in particular.

Six smooth, shiny brooms lay on the side ready to be used. There was turf lining the ground and in the middle was a trunk that held Quidditch and duelling equipment.

"You brought brooms." Luna said excitedly as she hurried over to examine the brooms; she _loved_ flying and had always wanted to be a seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"One for each of us." Hermione said walking over to the six sleek brooms that lay side-by-side near the edge of the large section, "And another broom left over."

"I'll hold on to it." Draco said at the same time Harry and Luna said, "I'll take care of it." And "I'll keep it."

Pansy shook her head and laughed, mumbling, "Quidditch fanatics."

"Pansy," Luna said after listening to Draco and Harry argue over the spare broom, "How many times have I had to tell you that I _am not_ a 'Quidditch fanatic'?"

"_Sure_, sure." Pansy said after sitting down near a sleek broom, "_Whatever_ you say Luna, whatever you say."

Luna sighed and went over to Hermione who had been watching the exchange with interest. "Thanks 'Mione." Luna said giving her a big hug.

"It's no problem Luna." Hermione replied before going over to where their luggage lay forgotten. "Aren't you lot _thirsty_?" She asked as she took out six big flasks that were full to the brim with animal blood.

They all went over to where Hermione stood and after a word of thanks went to sit in the middle with their flasks of blood in their hands.

"Do either of you have powers?" Hermione asked Draco and Harry as they all sat down on the soft turf and drank their animal blood.

"I'm a tracker, like you Hermione." Harry said indiscreetly.

"What about you?" Hermione asked Draco who shifted uncomfortably.

"Mind control." That was all he said before Pansy's eyes widened, Hermione stiffened and Luna looked away and asked, "You didn't try anything on us did you?" She asked uneasily.

"No," Draco exclaimed in outrage, "And I'm never going to, alright."

"He tried it on me once," Harry said off-handily, "It's not like the Imperius curse," He added as the three females stiffened, "It's _different_. It feels like the command is your own thought, something like that anyway, and with enough Occlumency practise I could block him."

Hermione chuckled lightly, considering they were all skilled in Occlumency already.

"Right, well I'm the fastest in the group and like Harry said I'm a tracker and can identify any scent as soon as I smell it." Hermione said sincerely.

"As soon as you smell it?" Draco asked bewildered.

"Yes," Hermione answered honestly, "I could smell a _vampire _Harry at the airport and I hadn't seen _or _smelt him since the final battle." She finished tearfully as Harry hugged her tightly.

"Right…" Draco said trailing off uncomfortably.

Luna decided to break the uncomfortable silence, "Pansy and I have the most _confusing_ powers." She muttered.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked glancing from Luna to Pansy and back.

"If we combine our powers we can disappear in an instance, like apparition except mistier." Pansy said standing up and holding her hands up as Luna said, "We can demonstrate."

They all stood up and while Luna and Pansy held hands with one hand free, Hermione pulled Harry and Draco towards the middle as Luna held up her right hand towards the trio.

"Ready?" She asked energized from her magic.

"Yeah, we are." Hermione confirmed as she gripped Harry and Draco tighter.

Pansy and Luna nodded to each other, closed their eyes, and then simultaneously opened their minds to each other.

_On Three,_ Luna thought though their mental link.

_Three, two, one, _Pansy thought and they simultaneously visualised the group including themselves in the living room downstairs.

A light wisp of air formed from nowhere and an opaque silvery-blue mist swept over their pale outlines. Then in the blink of a human eye, the mist surrounded them and they vanished, leaving the mist to dissolve in their vacant room.

As they opened their eyes Pansy and Luna were greeted by the sight of a grinning Hermione and an awe-stricken Harry and Draco.

"That was…" Harry trailed off lost for words.

"Indescribable." Hermione said her grin turning into a smirk at Draco's dazed expression.

"It was painless." He said as he grinned at the duo, "What do you call that?"

"Merging." Luna said simply as she smiled at an ecstatic Pansy.

"That was the first time we've done that with five people, and without having to touch them either." Pansy finished grinning like the Cheshire cat who got the cream.

Then they merged back to the 'Flying/Duelling room' as Harry called it.

"I'm also the strongest." Pansy said grinning at the shocked males, "And I can do something else but I'm not sure what to call it."

"Show us." Harry said grinning; oblivious to Luna and Hermione's smirks.

"Alright but remember you asked for it." Pansy said before she flicked her hands at Harry and clenching her fists strongly.

Raising an eyebrow Harry asked, "Is that it?"

Smirking, Pansy said, "Try to _move_ Harry."

He tried but could seem to pull his arms or legs apart.

"It feels like I'm tied up." He said after nearly falling on his back because of his legs that felt like they were tied tightly.

"Can you let me go now?" He asked pleadingly.

Pansy unclenched her fists and started to laugh at Harry's grateful expression.

"What can you do Luna?" Draco asked her as Pansy stopped laughing.

"I can slow down or freeze many moving objects simultaneously on a normal day." Luna said as she sat down followed by the rest of the coven.

"Whoa." Harry muttered at the same time Draco asked, "A normal day?"

Luna nodded, "The night of the full moon I can do a lot of things, concerning werewolves though."

"Werewolves?" Harry asked interested.

"Yes," Luna asked, "When they are in their wolf forms I can read their minds and control them, sort of."

"What?!" Draco asked very perplexed.

"You can control them?" Harry asked in awe.

"Yes," Luna said, "I can get into their minds and I try to stop them hurting people, muggles _and_ wizards alike."

A sociable silence followed where Harry and Draco stared at Luna in a mixture of amazement and astonishment.

"How come there is six of nearly everything?" Draco asked Hermione while gesturing towards the brooms, empty flasks, broom servicing kits, and flying gloves that lay in the open trunk.

"Well originally Luna, Pansy, and I were going to have two of everything. But now that you and Harry are here that's not necessary anymore." Hermione finished smiling at the two new and very welcome arrivals to her coven.

"Who _is_ going to have the things left over?" Harry asked curiously.

"Hermione." Luna and Pansy said in unison while Hermione looked away embarrassed yet slightly smug.

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked the duo while Hermione smirked slightly.

"Because," Hermione said authoritatively, "I'm their leader." She finished smiling.

After a moment of silence where Harry and Draco looked at Hermione in a new light, Harry snorted; "Figures." He muttered.

"Look _Harold_," Pansy insisted, "I don't like having a leader but who _better _to lead us then the smartest witch of her generation?"

"Ravenclaw or not." Luna muttered sadly.

"Are you _still_ on about that?" Pansy asked annoyed.

"She would have been an _excellent_ Ravenclaw and you know it Pansy." Luna said defending her house and heritage from her mother's side.

"Look everyone," Hermione said drawing their attention to her, "You're _all _talking about Hermione _Granger_ who is _long dead_, _but _Hermione _Prince_ has risen from the ashes."

"Risen from the ashes?" Harry asked Draco who shrugged in response.

"Harry, I meant what I said. Listen back in sixth year on the train ride to Hogwarts a Hufflepuff in our year called me 'Granger' and I blew a fuse." Hermione explained to the group.

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"I thought you might have known Harry." Hermione said.

"I think I know," Luna interrupted, "Because you're not _really_ a Granger, and it's disrespectful to _your parents_ if you keep …on pretending."

"Your parents?" Pansy asked perplexed.

"Both of them, Hermione explained, "The Gangers _and _the Princes."

"Hermione Prince has risen from the ashes," Draco whispered, "That's what that article said isn't it?"

"Yes," Hermione sighed, "Now I guess it's time to tell you about the Weasleys."

So Hermione, with help from Harry and Luna, told the ex-slytherins all about what had happened after the article came out.

"Ronald didn't trust us anymore," Hermione explained, "But the truth is ever since fourth year after he left us then came back out of the blue, he'd been acting strangely. We found out the reason at Gringotts."

Harry continued, "Apparently Mrs Weasley had been dosing me with love potions for Ginerva ever since that Rita Skeeter article-"

Pansy interrupted, "Sorry for what I said in the article Hermione."

"It's alright Pansy," Hermione said, "Anyway so since fourth year we haven't _really _trusted Ronald and the _final_ straw was after he had accused me of lying and .. _all sorts_ of _rubbish_ really and I just couldn't take it anymore so I told him to stay out of my life and that I never wanted to see him again. Then he yelled at me and… _tried_ to hit me-" Pansy gasped in disbelief and Draco looked murderous as he stood up and started to pace furiously- "but luckily Harry, the twins and Remus stopped him." Hermione finished with a sigh as Harry hugged her and muttered soothing words in her ear.

"Wait till I get my hands on that Weasel." Draco muttered lividly; no one hurts his family and gets away with it.

"Too late." Harry said with grim satisfaction.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked hesitantly.

"He's at St. Mungos'." Harry said with a harsh leer.

"What for?" Draco asked slightly nervous at seeing Harry leering.

"Nobody knows." Luna said simply staring at her empty flask.

"Actually Luna, the medi-witches say that _under immense pressure _his mind is stuck in the past, back in fourth year, he doesn't remember _anything_ past the end of the first task." Hermione concluded.

"Whoa." Pansy whispered.

"That was _three years _ago," Hermione continued sneering, "It _might_ have changed."

At Draco's raised eyebrow she continued, "He doesn't _deserve_ to live _without_ the guilt of what he, his sister, and his mother have done _and_ said to (and about) Harry, Luna and I." She snarled.

"What. Did. Those. Weasels. Do. To you?!" Pansy asked Luna outraged and disgusted.

"Oh nothing _much_," Luna spat furiously, "They only insulted my _dead_ father's name with me in the next room, and they were laughing their _heads off_ at some articles from the Quibbler." Luna fumed as she stood up and non-verbally and wandlessly summoned the fastest broom from the line, "This one's mine." She said to the group that had moved to the sidelines to watch, as she got on to the broom's rear and hovered meters from the ground before kicking off, and at great speeds twisting and turning through the large room.

"Oi, wait for me!" Pansy said as she too summoned a sleek broom and kicked off as the others watched from the ground.

After a few minutes, Hermione decided to join in as well as Harry and Draco went off to the far side to wrestle vampire-style.

After half an hour of racing on brooms and on the ground, Hermione decided to bring things to a stop, "Ready to go hunting?" She asked as she disillusioned her hooded cloak and the others followed her example as she clasped her cloak, pulled up her hood and walked out the front door underneath the artificial light of the street lamps and the bright light of the crescent moon.

_**Two weeks later**_

Hermione's coven had moved from lively Florence to the bright and beautiful city of Volterra and they were currently enjoying the sights from underneath their hooded cloaks.

"This city is home to the most _powerful_ vampire coven to ever exist." Hermione clarified in a clear smooth voice.

"Powerful yet ruthless." Luna added as she stared at the ancient clock tower in front of her. "At least that's what Vladimir and Stefan said."

"Who?" Draco asked from behind her.

"They're Romanian." Luna said as she gazed intently at the clock tower.

"That would be right." A smooth child-like voice sneered from their far right.

The coven looked at their right to see five hooded figures dressed in cloaks not too different to their own. The only differences were the colours; which varied from smoky grey to an almost black colour and everything in between.

Hermione sniffed the air only to find out that the hooded figures were vampires but thankfully _not_ of magical possession.

"Who _are_ you?" Hermione demanded harshly as she held her head high to stand in front of the coven protectively with Luna and Pansy flanking her sides and Harry and Draco at the back with their wands drawn inconspicuously.

"Interesting question," A figure to the right of the other group said in an equally smooth yet deep voice, "You'll find out soon enough."

The figures advanced towards them at a slow human pace.

"Oh and don't try to run, you're surrounded." The childish voice said to the alert coven.

Harry and Draco looked behind them to see five other hooded figures standing close by.

"Grab them." The childish voice ordered as the hooded figures swooped down to capture the struggling coven. Two hooded figures took hold of one coven member each, "By the way resistance is futile."

As Hermione's coven were lead deep underground at vampire speed, they surveyed their surroundings from beneath their hoods as Hermione tried to get some answers from the hooded figures only to be told; "We know what that you and your coven are of magical descent and we'd like you to help us."

Hermione had asked "Who are 'us'?" Even though she knew the answer and feared it greatly.

"The Volturi." The child-like voice answered from the front as they were led through the sewers and beyond that to an antechamber made of stone that opened into a spacious room where there were a cluster of vampires at every corner.

Three vampires in pitch-black cloaks glided –more like waltzed- towards the gathering near the entrance with a group of vampire guards surrounding them protectively.

The vampire with jet-black hair and milky crimson eyes stepped forward, "Welcome friends, I am Aro." He said in a manner that reminded them of Fudge. One of the figures in a blackish cloak stepped forward and tapped their hand to his outstretched palm. He surveyed the coven for a moment before speaking again, "I see that Jane has informed you of the situation." He smiled and his papery-white skin crinkled even more.

"Situation?" Hermione asked in a harsh monotone, "I don't understand."

"We want your coven to join us my dear." Aro said in a smooth voice, "To join the Volturi Guard; with gifts and _abilities _such as yours, why waste them?" He explained referring to their powerful magic.

"How do you know of our gifts?" Hermione asked glaring at Aro from underneath her hood.

Aro smiled; "I have my ways." He said simply, gesturing to several large wooden thrones that were in line with the curving stone walls, "Do sit down." He said as he and the guards around him moved swiftly to sit on three thrones in the front of the room. The rest of the guard lowered their hoods to reveal pale and stunningly beautiful features that stood out against the darkness of their cloaks.

Hermione lowered her hood followed by the rest of her coven as she swiftly turned to face Aro with reproachful eyes.

"Do we have a choice?" She asked -referring to being part of the guard- already knowing and dreading the answer.

Aro smiled again; yet this time it was intolerant and impatient. "No, my dear," He whispered harshly, "There is no choice."

**A/N: I hope that you like that chapter.**

**I'm starting school again next week so I am going to have to either update shorter chapters or update less.**

**Review to tell me what you think about this chapter and about Hermione's covens' powers. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait between updates.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Chapter 5**

_No choice…_

_No choice…_

Those words rang through Hermione and her coven's minds as they were _ushered_ to sit down at the many thrones that were surrounding the stone antechamber.

Aro smiled joyfully, "Time for introductions. As you already know, I am Aro."

_And you can read a person's mind by touching them with the palm of your hand._ Hermione added as she stared Aro with shadowy brown eyes.

She didn't realise that she had said that out loud until Aro turned to look at her with questioning eyes and smiled politely.

"Now where ever did you hear that?" He asked her in his smooth voice.

"I read it actually," Hermione corrected with a conceited air about her, "The author of that particular tome described the powers and importance of some members of the Volturi and their guard."

She then began to list off some of the members of the Volturi that had the most noteworthy powers -from the 'Witch Twins' Alec and Jane with their most _credited_ powers to Demetri and his tracking powers- much to the delight of Aro and few others in the chamber.

"All that was correct, yet you failed to mention more of our recent members," Aro said as he turned to face three vampires, dressed in light grey cloaks that were huddled in a corner "Come and greet your guests." He told them, "I think you'll find some familiar faces among them."

The three vampires stood and glided towards them, a blonde female and male leading as a taller male trailed behind. As they moved closer to the tense coven Hermione gasped and abruptly stood, her usually calm eyes blazing with fury.

"_Smith_," She spat out at one of the approaching vampires. "I _never _thought I'd see you again. You _traitor_!"

Luna and Harry also stood and hissed at the attractive male, with messy short blonde hair and blood red eyes, who glared at them fiercely.

"Smith?" Pansy asked as she and Draco also stood to calm down their enraged coven members.

"Zacharias Smith." Harry growled as he slid into a crouch only to be stopped by Luna grabbing his arm and mouthing the words '_Not worth it_' to him while glancing at the forgotten members of the Volturi.

The slightly familiar blonde female standing slightly behind Zacharias growled as she stepped beside him and entwined their fingers. "_Leave him alone_," She spat in a smooth yet defensive voice, "It _wasn't_ his fault."

Harry and Hermione's eyes widened slightly, while Luna frowned in confusion, as they realised that not only was this female, their old classmate Hannah Abbot, but she was also defending her old enemy –of sorts- Zacharias Smith.

"Hannah," Luna whispered shell-shocked as she stared at Zacharias and Hannah's entwined fingers, "You're with _him_? That …_coward_?"

"He _came back_." She declared to the tense coven, "And anyway you _can't_ help who you fall for." Hannah retorted as she kissed Zacharias' cheek much to his delight.

Luna was very aware of Draco's piercing gaze on her back, as Hannah's words echoed through her head.

"_You _can't_ help who you fall for."_

Luna pursed her lips tightly as she thought, _she's right, if you're a vampire and you finally find your mate there's next to nothing that could stop them being together, if they let themselves be together that is._

Luna resisted the urge to sigh as she contemplated her _situation_ regarding the affection that Draco felt towards her –since he first saw her as a vampire and _before _that (when they had human and at Hogwarts) during his sixth year and Luna's fifth year when he'd had an infatuation with Luna- yet Draco's _affection _was unrequited by Luna as she only thought of him as a friend, nothing more, nothing less. So it was in no way possible that they were vampire mates.

_Yet __that still doesn't stop him from staring at me all the time or being extremely protective -or possessive of me like I'm some… object,_ Luna thought sourly as she stared expressionlessly at the damp stone walls surrounding the coven and the still forgotten members of the Volturi.

Luna's train of thought was abruptly broken when the other male sighed sadly as he watched the other two vampires interact with each other, oblivious to their current surroundings.

His sigh finally caught the attention of the bemused coven.

Hermione smiled warmly at the male and whispered, "I _knew_ you smelt familiar, I just knew it. Hello Neville."

Harry and Luna gaped in surprise before beaming widely.

Then Luna skipped over towards the male and hugged him tightly which he returned with equal enthusiasm.

"Hi Neville," She said excitedly, and then she stood on her toes to whisper softly into his ear, "I'm sorry."

He'd had to strain to hear those softly spoken words –_and that_ saying something since he was a vampire- but he understood all the same. Luna was sorry because Neville had liked Hannah at Hogwarts but now she was Zacharias' vampire mate so there was no hope left for Neville.

Neville nodded as a sad smile crept its way onto his pale and handsome face.

"It's good to see you again Luna." He whispered in a slightly trembling yet smooth voice as he took in her pale features, before his eyes wandered over to where Pansy and Draco were standing frozen in shock and surprise.

"Don't worry about them." Luna told Neville as she followed his gaze while trying to avoid Draco's intense stare.

Even though Pansy and Draco had changed sides during the war, Neville still hadn't _quite _forgiven the two former Slytherins for teasing and/or hexing him during their school years.

Luna stepped back from Neville, as Hermione stepped towards them and hugged him. She then took the time to _really_ study Neville's familiar yet foreign features. He was about six feet two inches tall with well toned muscles, his face was still round but it suited him now.

His golden brown hair was swept into his light brown eyes which had a tint of butterscotch visible in them.

Luna's soft smile widened considerably.

_He drinks animal blood__, _unlike_ the others, _she thought as she glanced at Zacharias and Hannah's intense crimson eyes. _How could they?_

Luna was broken out of her musings by hearing Neville say "You've grown taller Harry."

Luna glanced back at the two to see that Harry was just indeed as tall as Neville, give or take a few inches. Harry scowled playfully as Neville continued happily, "You used to be _such_ a midget Harry."

Aro cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention back to him.

"As much as this little _reunion _has been quite entertaining to watch, we must proceed…"

**That's all for now and I **_**really**_** will try to update soon as School is **_**extremely **_**hectic right now. But luckily it's half-term next week so review and you can tell me what you think of that little reunion and the unrequited Draco/Luna. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner but life has gotten in the way. And school IS H-E-double-hockey-sticks especially now I've started a new year and am closer to my GCSE's. But enough about me. On with the story.**

**This chapter's more of a filler so bear with me.**

**Chapter 6**

Over the next few hours Luna, Hermione and Harry were shocked, to hear from Neville that after the final battle Zacharias and Hannah had practically shunned Justin Finch-Fletchley -a former good friend of the duo- because he had gotten bitten by a werewolf in the middle of a duel.

"I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be loyal." Harry said sneered slightly in disgust as he shifted in a deep red armchair that sat beside a deep red recliner where Luna lay. Opposite them were Neville and Hermione who sat side-by-side on a sofa.

Hermione nodded while Luna pondered for a moment.

"Werewolves and Vampires are mortal enemies," She whispered while gazing outside one of the windows surrounding the 'magical vampire's' personal quarters, high up in one of the towers, "Of course they would hate Justin."

She gently pulled back the left sleeve of her standard dark grey Volturi Robe to acknowledge the scars that she had ignored for so long.

On the under-side of her pale left arm there were three raggedy lines that ran down the length of her arm. It started near her wrist -where the cause for her scars had punctured her veins to corrupt her once-flowing and human blood- and ended just before her elbow. It was a miracle -of sorts- that she hadn't died of blood loss that night, that fateful night at the battle of Hogwarts.

(Now that she reflected on it, it was her wounds that had caused various vampires to go to her that night, though obviously she couldn't have been the only one with flowing, fresh, and tempting blood that leaked out of her wounds. She was just lucky that Hermione had gotten to her when she did.)

It was because of that scar that she'd been cursed... gifted..? With that werewolf power of hers.

It was because of Greyback who'd clawed at her arm during a duel, penetrating her human blood with the lupine curse.

Greyback who'd had most likely gotten away unscathed from the battle due to his fierce, animalistic nature. She didn't even know if he was dead.

Or maybe it was just because she was born -and had died- under a full moon. Maybe that was why. The moon was very mysterious…

Harry sighed as he placed his hand on hers and squeezed softly, while Neville and Hermione smiled softly at Luna in commiseration as she remembered what had taken place mere hours before in the stone antechamber below.

_**Flashback**_

_The Vampire Sorcerers,_ Luna thought as she smiled slightly at Aro's new name for Hermione's coven. _It's quite appropriate seeing as we're Vampires who wield magic;_ somewhat _rare. It's quite a shame Neville can't though,_ She thought sadly as she heard Aro declare, "And you shall be feared by _all _Vampires!"

_Or maybe that's a good thing that Neville can't, _She mused, showing no signs of outward emotion except curiosity.

Aro continued smiling eerily, "Now on to your duties, the Vampire Sorcerers shall be a _separate_ part of the guard, and shall be accompanied by at least three members of the _other_ -non-magical- guard when on missions…"

_Damn it,_ Hermione thought bitterly, _there goes our chance of escaping. Then again we could always just wait for… a few years before trying anything. Perhaps gain their trust?_

Hermione was abruptly shaken out of her thoughts by hearing Aro say, "All except for you my dear."

Aro then shifted slightly in his throne to smile Luna as Harry stiffened, Draco growled quietly and Pansy stared at Aro enraged.

"What?" Hermione asked sharply the same time as Luna calmly –yet clearly- asked "Why?"

"Because," Caius started sharply, startlingly nearly all the vampires in the antechamber with his sudden interruption, "She will be with me, hunting and… destroying_ werewolves_."

"How did you know about that?" Luna asked -referring to one of her powers- as she stared first into Caius' vivid burgundy eyes then into Aro's equally as vivid –yet scarlet- eyes.

"There are many powers within the guard that… inform us of such things." Aro smirked.

Luna tilted her chin upwards slightly, her blank gaze never wavering from Aro's sharp one. "And if I don't?"

Aro smirked, "Well I suppose that the element of surprise has been lost but…" He clicked his fingers together and called out sharply, "Jane!"

Suddenly there was a blur and a short female vampire with a cloak of black, and cropped brown hair was crouched in front of The Three Vampire Leaders, facing the Vampire Sorcerers and Neville. Her vivid red eyes focused on Luna's blank eyes.

_One of the witch twins; the one with the torturing power. _Luna thought with curiosity, and not a hint of fear, which some would find insane. But then again Luna could never be referred to as normal, even as a vampire.

Jane's crimson eyes were alight with wicked glee and her lip curled into a malicious smirk as her power lashed out, eager for pain and screaming.

Luna felt nothing. Not even so much as a twitch against her mental shields.

Jane scowled and turned her attention towards the rest of the vampire sorcerers who, like Luna, didn't so much as wince.

Not even Neville, who had only had occlumency shields for a few years as human, twitched.

Jane snarled in rage before straightening and turning behind her to face The Three Vampire Leaders.

Aro frowned before calling out, "Well, if you want us to spare your lives and not pick you off one by one -starting with the weakest," His eyes focused on Neville who kept a blank face while inwardly seething, "Then you will not set foot out of Volterra without members of the guard present."

Hermione stepped forward slightly, her dark eyes focused on Aro showing a mask of faked _genuine _acceptance as she bowed her head in respect, "As you wish… my lord." If Hermione was human, bile would have rose up in her throat at those last words.

As it was she just gritted her teeth and accepted it as Luna then stepped forward, her dark grey eyes meeting the gaze of Caius then Aro. She nodded, "Yes my lord Aro." Like Hermione, Luna didn't feel any sense of loyalty to the Volturi, but they didn't have to know that.

Caius smirked while admiring his… prize. For that's all she was to him, one of half a thousand vampires who are granted the gift of magic through their previous humanity; a weapon to use against the children of the moon.

Jane stiffened as she heard Luna and Hermione's words. _My lord_, she imitated their blank voices in her head as she sneered down at them -those two were taller than her, in fact they all were but the raised platform on which she stood beside Marcus gave her a slight advantage in terms of height- _there is only room in this castle for _one_ favourite of the Masters. Me! _

_**End flashback**_

Luna broke out of her thoughts as Pansy and Draco entered the room.

Unlike the other Vamp Sorcerers -and Neville, who at Hermione's insistence joined them in their quarters- who had opted to view their quarters and _try_ to settle in, Draco and Pansy had explored the castle and talked to any vampires that crossed their path.

"This place is huge." Pansy exclaimed throwing herself onto a recliner opposite from Luna's and beside the sofa where Neville and Hermione sat.

Draco nodded in agreement before crouching down by Luna's head, who -sensing his usual intense gaze on her- turned her head and looked directly into his grey eyes. He smiled at her and she returned it with one of her own before he leaned towards her and her eyes narrowed slightly as she wondered what he could want.

She remembered a time when he could barely look at her without sneering and making some snide remark about her. But that had been before, when they'd been young and human. Then his sixth year, her fifth, something had changed and he became withdrawn and cold -even more than before, but the most odd thing was he'd started to talk to Hermione in a civil manner, which would have been shocking if not for the newspaper article and numerous rumours that he and his mother, Narcissa had seeked refuge at the palace of their (the Black and Malfoy families, that is) rivals and distant relatives, the Princes. Hermione's true family…

Though that was all in the past. And things were different now.

His mouth was inches from her ear as he whispered, "Luna, may I speak with you privately?"

She leaned back slightly, her eyes searching his face for any sign of…well…something. She wasn't too sure what she was looking for. But seeing sincerity in his eyes, she nodded and he grinned -an odd act in itself for the old Draco Malfoy, but he changed as she had so she wasn't surprised by the act- then straightening from the crouch he held out his hand to her and she took it with slight hesitance.

As they walked out of the room the others watched them curiously.

Hand-in-hand Draco led Luna out of the room and up a narrow staircase. As they travelled up the staircase, Luna noticed that Draco had yet to release her hand. Then the stairs stopped in front of a wooden door, as did the vampires. Draco pushed down on the rusty door handle, and with a creak the door opened to a small storage room the size of a Hogwarts broom cupboard. But, instead of brooms, the room held muggle weapons from pre-medieval times. The weapons lined all four walls and there was no source of light except for the open door.

Luna stepped into the room first, gazing at the weapons in wonder and Draco entered after her. He drew his wand; the tip lit up wordlessly, and closed the door behind them. Luna gazed at him curiously and he tucked his wand behind her right ear with a smirk. She grinned at him then he pulled her into a hug, perched his head onto her left shoulder and whispered, "Please stay safe."

There were a few seconds of silence, then, "I will, Draco."

"You better." He mock-growled and she smiled before he pulled back, keeping his arm around her waist and cupped her slender face with one hand. Luna's breath faltered slightly as his thumb stroked the side of her face.

"Draco…" She whispered, trailing off at his shockingly intense look.

He bent his head slightly, never breaking eye contact with her. "I love you."

She masked her shock well, yet she shook her head slightly. She opened her mouth to tell him he was wrong and she didn't love him like he loved her but he silenced her by pressing his lips to hers.

He pulled back slightly, so their lips were inches from each other and he whispered against her lips, "Don't tell me how I feel," She stared at him in shock, "I love you, Luna." He kissed her again, pouring all his emotion into it; it left her breathless -or it would if she had needed to breathe. This time she pulled back, and there was a blank look on her face as she removed his arm from her waist and stepped away from him, casting his face in shadow.

She shook her head firmly, yet this time there was a empathic look on her face as she stared at him -or rather, the outline of his sharp, pale face. "Draco, I don't love you like you want me too."

He took a step towards her, casting his face in light again, "Perhaps you would really know how you feel if you'd kissed me back."

Repeating his words from earlier, she stated, "Don't tell me how I feel."

His face softened, and he gave her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry," He took another step towards her until they were nearly toe-to-toe, "But I do love you Luna. Believe me."

Ignoring the slight pleading in his voice she took his lit wand from behind her ear, grabbed one of his hands, placed the wand on his palm, and closed his fingers around it, "Don't be sorry, you can't help the way you feel."

She stepped around him ignoring his calls and walked out of the door which she left open behind her.

It was gonna be a long stay at Volterra.

**I'm rather surprised by the response this story has gotten since it's not my best work, but I'd like to thank all of you who are reading, alerting etc.**

**Any suggestions are welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**If any of you read my HP fic Legacy, just know this; the plot line/background for the characters in this fic is **_**not**_** the same as in Legacy. It's just the names that are similar really.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Chapter 7**

Three years.

Three long years.

That was how long it had been since they escaped the Volturi's clutches.

At that present moment, Luna (also known as _Moon-child_ -as that was what _they _had called her) alongside Hermione (the _Princess_), Harry (the _Chosen One_ -even in 'Death' the name did not escape him, or rather, he couldn't escape the name), Pansy (the _Defender_) and Draco (the _Traitor_ -it seemed that even in another supernatural world that name never deserted him), were walking through a snow-covered forest surrounding a town by the name of Forks. They were in muggle hiking gear and had slung worn rucksacks over their strong shoulders.

They had started further up north- in Alaska. They'd been visiting Neville and his Mate Tanya and Tanya's family -of vegetarian vampires- the Denali's. They'd flown a quarter of the way then ran and then -to not arouse suspicion- they'd walked slowly, at a human pace. It gave them quite a lot to think about, and that is where their tale begins.

_LLxJW LL/JW LLxJW LL/JW LLxJW LL/JW_

There was light everywhere. It blinded them but that had been expected.

"_Lumos maxima."_

Such a basic spell that was whispered, shouted and screamed into the dawn -yet the feel of their wands in their pale fingers and the way the foreign, yet familiar, words flew off their sharp, tongues gave them a sense of nostalgia.

Then there was a sudden _snap_- the sound of wood breaking, and then a piercing feminine cry, "NO!"

Heads spun towards the source of the prolonged sound while a short, young dark-haired male vampire with crimson eyes pushed through the divided crowd of vampires (both red-eyed and every-_other_-colour-eyed) in cloaks and silence rang out.

Few of the vampires in the area, who hadn't been blinded by the light given off by the Vampire Sorcerers, rubbed at their shadowy eyes and muted eyes in an almost panic for they weren't used to the feeling -or lack of- of Alec's power being used among them.

A fist smashed through the glass of a window and broke it. A silent spell sent the rest of the glass towards the gathered red eyed vampires across from the magical ones.

Hermione, their leader, smirked at Alec (the only one of the Volturi who was unaffected by his own power) -while their mental shields were still able to hold off most of his power (they could see, smell and feel) they couldn't hear; just as the other vampires couldn't.

"VICTORY." Their comrade, friend and honorary member of the Vampire Sorcerers, Neville screamed before jumping out of the window, shortly followed by the rest of the Vampire Sorcerers.

They were free but it didn't last long…

_~~~Two years later~~~_

Luna sat by the window in her _brother's_ German, and very high-tech, apartment. Night was falling upon the city of Berlin and few car head lights could be seen zooming past on the roads.

"We won't be long, Luna." Her _brother,_ James, said, his crimson eyes gleaming as he snaked a pale arm around his red-headed Mate, Victoria's waist.

"Alright James," Luna whispered; how she wished he would change his…diet. Victoria smirked at her in farewell as the two sauntered out the front door.

When they left Luna's mind turned back to the past…

_{{{[[[[]]]]}}}_

After they had escaped the Volturi, the Vampire Sorcerers had trekked half-way across Europe before they were found the first time.

It was in Turkey and they only just evaded being captured by the Volturi by splitting up. The three young women were once again in their own nomadic group and had distracted the Volturi by driving their car off a cliff…well; Pansy drove their car off a cliff, before they'd plunged into the icy waters below, disillusioned themselves and their belongings before disappearing in one of the underwater caves. Luna still hated travelling under water; that was a sensation she'd never get used to. Even if she did live for eternity.

The second time was in Portugal and they'd been reunited -somehow- but then there was an ambush and they'd had to split up again. That time it was Luna, Harry, and Pansy with the other three in a group.

Then in Greece they came across Neville, who had been separated from the other two some time before, and yet again they were ambushed by the Volturi.

After that it was just Luna and Neville travelling together across Europe. And then they went their separate ways.

"_You'll take care of yourself right?"_

"_I'll be fine Neville. Anyway it's what I've always wanted in a way; to see the world by myself… I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself Neville."_

"…_Uh…ok. I know you've only ever wanted to keep us safe Luna." _

In all that time Luna had never let any of the others anywhere near her on full moons. Some could call it pride but Luna didn't. When the full moon rose, high in the night sky, she would leave for a less crowded area and wait for any werewolves that might be near her. When she had been hunting with Caius, no blood had ever been shed (not by her hands anyway). Not that Caius had known that of course.

Every full moon she telepathically searched the area for any werewolves then when she found them, she would ask if they were a muggle. (Most would be surprised at how easily she read the wolves' thoughts as they howled at the moon in the sky above.)

The response would vary; some would be disgusted while others would be confused and scared. Depending on the answer they gave she either told them to keep calm and await her arrival or she told them that the Volturi were coming and to be prepared. Then when her and Caius came upon the unfortunate wolf, she would stun it, then place a complicated stasis charm on the creature to make it seem as it if was dead -their breathing would falter as would their heartbeat while Luna told them to 'play dead' until her and Caius departed. (With Caius being a 'muggle vampire' he didn't know the difference between the crimson of the stunner and the emerald of the killing curse.)

As for her venturing out on full moons alone…

She was the strong one in the group; the one who wasn't fazed by anything. So for the others to see her almost deranged and vulnerable state every full moon, well… that would make her seem weak. And Luna Lovegood. Was. Not. Weak.

They looked to her for support and -though they wouldn't admit it- guidance. She had always been that way though, never wearing her heart on her sleeve, even when she was human. Well, partially human…

But had they asked her if she wanted to be the one they all relied on for emotion support? No. They hadn't. And to be quite honest she was rather sick of that role.

Weeks earlier, she'd been visiting Berlin and was walking in the moonlight -a crescent moon, just like…that night…- when they'd ambushed her -yet again. But there was one difference; she was alone this time. Not that that gave them an advantage, what with her being a skilled fighter and a former Ravenclaw -it helped being Rowena's heir as well.

Then James came along. Later on she asked him why he'd stopped to help but he never answered her, he would just wink at her.

Now, what could she say about James and Victoria? Well, they couldn't keep their hands off each other for one thing. It was quite stomach-churning to watch actually -so she didn't.

She wondered if she'd be like them if she ever found her Mate. Or when…

_{{{[[[[]]]]}}}_

Though James and Luna had grown close she decided to leave him and Victoria; she was starting to really miss her 'family'.

So she ventured to France where she sought out the two witches who could and would help her; her aunts, Lady Astoria and Lady Eleanor MacDougal, heads of the houses of MacDougal and Prince respectively…

"_Pansy left a message for you Luna," Her aunt Astoria said, silver eyes regarding her vampire niece calmly, "She knew that you would come here."_

_Luna took the offered note with a soft "Thank you." _

_It read :_

Lu,

meet you at the beach where we first washed up after swimming in the Thames

lol _(Luna rolled her eyes) _you really hated that didn't you? Wait -I knowyou did.

Your favourite cousin, _(Luna chuckled softly; she was her only cousin. On her mother's side anyway…) _

Pansy.

_Luna smiled, "Oh that's Pansy alright."_

_Then -after turning the piece of parchment over and scrawling down her own note- she turned to her aunt (more like her mother's cousin) Eleanor who smirked at her softly, dark grey eyes swimming with mirth._

"_C-could you pass on this on to Hermione please, Lady Eleanor," She said softly with a slight stutter. Even though Eleanor was her aunt just as Astoria was, she was still slightly nervous around her. It was something to do with her being the head of the house -though it was more of a court- of Prince; a rather intimidating Grey pureblood family of Sorcerers and Hunters. Even though Luna knew Eleanor wouldn't hurt her -what with Luna being a Dark creature- she was still as intimidating as her maternal family (Eleanor's mother was the cousin of Eileen Snape nee Prince, making Eleanor and Hermione's biological father cousins. But Eleanor had enough on her hands with being the head of her family without adding an orphaned teenage witch into the mix.)_

"_It would be a pleasure." Eleanor grinned at her before Luna said her farewells and set off for _'the beach where we first washed up'- _as Pansy called it. _

_Typical Slytherin, not even bothering to find out the name of the place and having to make other people find out for themselves._

_Not that Luna was complaining… She wasn't afraid of hard work. _

_~~~LLxJW LL/JW LLxJW LL/JW LLxJW LL/JW~~~_

Carlisle Cullen was certainly _not_ having a normal day.

First there were reports of a car crash on the icy roads coming into Forks but… no one was injured. The people involved -who _should_ have been injured (not that he was complaining) were brought into the hospital regardless, just to be checked over.

Then his patient -a pale young woman with dark hair and eyes and an odd stench that smelt alarmingly vampiric (though he could hear what he _assumed_ to be a steady heartbeat and breathing) - had yet to actually say a word to him. Even when he asked for her personal details -she had no I.D- she stayed silent and just stared at him with guarded eyes of coffee.

Then as he turned to his desk he was mystified to see that the files on the accident had disappeared (he was sure he'd had them). So he left the small room to ask a nurse for another set of copies, but… when he returned, the woman was gone.

There was nothing to hint that she had even been there in the first place. No scent. Nothing. Not even an imprint on the bed where she had perched lightly just moments before.

It was only the nurses' inquiries that suggested that the woman hadn't been a figment of his imagination.

(((0^0)))

Esme wasn't having a much better day than her husband. She'd left the 'children' at home and was doing her daily shop at the local convenience store -the only one in town in fact- when she'd accidently picked up too many apples and so had dropped a few on the floor.

Sighing, she placed the apples in her hands into the half-way full shopping basket hanging off her arm. Then when she went to pick up the apples she found all but a few of them stacked neatly on a nearby counter. A smiling young blonde stood beside them and then crouched by the other fallen apples.

Esme thanked the young woman and dropped the other apples into her basket before turning towards where the woman was standing with the remaining apples. Instead her caramel eyes found thin air and -in the place where the other apples had been stacked- three cherry-red apples were in a line, just waiting to be picked up.

Esme gaped in shock before walking towards a nearby middle-aged woman -Ms Stanley- and asking if she'd just seen a young woman with dirty-blonde hair just then.

"Sorry, Mrs Cullen, I never saw anyone by that description."

That simple sentence caused Esme's eyes to widen and panic to sweep through her.

(((0^0)))

When Esme got home she was still in a state of shock and unease. And then she heard about what happened when Jasper and Edward had gone hunting and it just got worse from there.

Then Carlisle came home and the two male vampires repeated what they'd discovered.

"There were traces of vampire scents," Jasper said, "In the forest. Except… they weren't completely vampire -there was something else. Something deeper, barely concealed within the scents; something powerful and hidden…"

"And we found the drained carcasses of some deer as well," Edward supplied, "Well… we didn't really find it; they were hidden -and hidden well, so no human would have found them surely, we merely caught the scent of them ourselves. And even that was… vague."

Those two statements along with Esme's short tale were enough to send the Cullen family into a state of unease.

(((0^0)))

Then the following day they spotted something odd as they walked along the streets in Forks. Opposite them stood an imposing forest and in the forest they could see five figures walking in the same direction as them but the figure hadn't seen them yet.

The Cullen's stopped and watched as a woman with blonde hair gestured towards them and the figures froze. The Cullen's could just about see two dark haired females and male and two blondes -one a female and the other, male.

Carlisle and Esme recognised the young woman they had encountered, just the day before and Jasper, in particular found himself oddly drawn towards the young, pale blonde woman. Who was at that moment -along with the dark haired young man- staring at Edward with wide, shocked eyes.

And then, right before the Cullen's wide eyes, a van drove across their line of vision momentarily blocking the pale people from view (it had barely lasted more than a second), and then when the van had passed the people were nowhere to be seen. There weren't even blurs in the direction of the forest as there should have been when vampires run.

The only evidence of their existence was the five pairs of footprints in the snow.

And even those were fading steadily.

**Hope that met ur satisfaction until nxt time. Here's a question, why do u think Luna and Harry were staring at Edward with wide, shocked eyes? **

**Here's the link to my photo Album of this fic:** **.com/albums/j452/MaxRide05/The%20Angel%20of%20Death-%20The%20Vampire%20Sorcerers/**

**If the link doesn't work try the one on my profile or just go to Photobucket and search for 'The Angel of Death -The Vampire Sorcerers' **

**I really want ppl 2 review otherwise how will I no wot u did or didn't like? I don't want 2 b one of those authors who hold their chapters captive in exchange 4 reviews.**

**So plz review. **

**Even if it's just one word. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: First off I'd just like to thank you all for reading, faving, alerting etc. I'm **_**really **_**quite surprised by the response; I'm only in my mid teens believe it or not. **

**Coming up on the next few chapters: Mysteries of the past are unravelled and there is a surprise reunion for two of the wolves and an old friend of theirs (sort of -it's more an old friend of their relative …but... yh...). **

**Just a heads-up; patronus' (or patroni *shrugs doubtfully* whichever) forms can change … and the Quileute wolves are at least one year older than in Twilight canon, so -for example Jacob is 16-17 while Seth is 14-15. **

**And just remember that the V.S's (I'm sure you can guess who they are) are at least mentally in their mid-20's (or at least they all **_**should**_** be. lol) while they look physically in their very late teens (about 19)/early twenties. **

**Even tho none of them did get turned in their early twenties (or when they were nineteen) they look that old. **

**Disclaimer: I am neither J.K.R nor Stephanie Meyer. So I don't own H.P or the Twilight saga. Or the other books mentioned in the following chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

It was only a day before the Cullen's saw the mysterious group of vampires again.

It was deep in the forest, away from the Cullen's… _house_. As soon as the other vampires caught sight of the Cullen's they took the stance of fighters.

Experienced fighters.

"What do you want?" The curvier young woman with sleek, dark hair and eyes asked fiercely, gripping what looked like a wand in her hand. They were magic wielders it seemed. How… interesting.

"We come in peace," Carlisle said, his hands held in front of him in the universal sign of calm.

"Who are you?" The young dark haired man with sharp emerald eyes suddenly asked Edward -who was feeling confused and uneasy- with a steel edge to his troubled voice. The young blonde woman beside the young man put her hand on the man's arm, staring at Edward blankly, yet Jasper could sense her troubled emotions simmering beneath a blank exterior.

"My name is Edward," Edward answered smoothly, "Edward Cullen."

The man's emerald eyes narrowed dangerously as the young woman beside him shifted slightly from one bare foot to the other. She was quite beautiful, Jasper realised, -and more so up close than from afar- with windswept dirty-blonde shoulder length hair, soft vampire-pale features and dark grey eyes that seemed to see through him. He felt attracted to her; his eyes hadn't left her since he first saw her; was it possible that he'd found his mate? None of the other Cullen's -with the obvious exception of Carlisle and Esme- had found their Mates, though Emmett thought he had come close once. With Rosalie… but that hadn't worked out.

"Why are you so troubled?" He asked, and the new vampires turned their attention to him fully. He felt their unease and weariness at the sight of his scars but… there was something different; understanding. It was coming from the dark haired male and… the blonde woman.

"That," the male with white-blonde hair, dark thunderous eyes and pointed features, said with venom in his voice as he glared at Jasper with a steely edge to his eyes, "Is none of your concern."

He must have seen Jasper staring at the blonde woman; he'd felt the man's jealousy and rage when Jasper had been staring at her. Were they mates? But when the blonde man had just rudely brushed him off he'd felt annoyance from the blonde woman. Much like when Rosalie was ignoring Emmett's pathetic attempts to woo her -if you could call _that _wooing.

"Ignore him," the blonde woman said to Jasper softly, stepping forward along with the dark haired male who was staring at… Alice? Well that… was interesting. Jasper and Alice had always been close, so he wondered if she was experiencing the same thing that he was…

((O^O))

Luna stepped forward, her eyes on the scarred blonde male whose golden eyes -she noticed- hadn't left her face since he saw her. Honey-blonde curls fell around a lean, scarred face and into enticingly haunted eyes. She stopped then turned to the young man with bronze hair… The one who looked like Cedric -well, from a distance; up close she could see the differences. The first time she saw him she'd mistaken him for her old friend and neighbour (as some sort of ghost or conjured apparition; the latter being _their_ final attempt at getting her -and Harry- to crack, though for all _they _knew she was already cracked_, _mental, _loopy_, they had certainly thought that she and… her father were _before)_, she'd been shocked to say the least.

"You look like someone we used to know." She explained him in a guarded voice. He still looked confused though. Very confused in fact.

"He's dead," Harry supplied oh-so-helpfully with a slight waver to his smooth voice as he tore his gaze from the pixie-like young woman across from them.

"Harry," Luna said softly; honestly, he had no tact. And they said she was blunt.

"And not vampire-dead either," Harry continued undeterred.

"Technically it's undead," Hermione muttered from behind them somewhere; they ignored her.

"Harry," Luna repeated. _Oh please no…_

"I mean six fe-"

"Harry, that's enough." Luna glared at Harry who now looked uneasy.

"I'm sorry, Luna." He whispered, just realising what an unhappy reminder his unfinished sentence would have been for Cedric's childhood friend- not knowing that it was hardly the sort of thing one would forget easily, even a vampire with clouded memories such as those five, "I just thought he should know," He stated while placing a comforting arm around Luna's shoulders.

"Why?" Pansy asked ludicrously, staring at him as if he was insane. Well, her, Hermione and Draco were staring at him as if he was insane. He chuckled darkly, causing Luna to then stare at him as if he was insane.

"Harry," She said, breaking him out of his thoughts, "…Why?"

He smirked, "You remember Cho Chang right?" At Luna's vague nod he continued, "Well, I was just thinking-"

"Oh no," Pansy smirked vindictively, "That can't be good. I suggest we all run for cover."

"Finally getting some use out the thing _we _call a brain, huh, scarhead?" Draco muttered nonchalantly, having taken a small break from glaring daggers at the scarred blonde opposite Luna and Harry.

Ignoring their comments and Luna and Hermione's soft laughter, he continued unperturbed, "-what if someone, say Cho Chang, or an old friend of-of C-Cedric's," He paused and swallowed slightly as Luna laid her hand over his, "…Saw Edward and mistook him for Cedric? It happened to us. I mean, honestly, it's fair to warn him. Isn't it?"

"Ignore him," Luna said to Edward, while staring at Harry with amused eyes.

Harry grinned at her while another blonde male, with a kind and wise face, introduced himself as Carlisle, the head of the Cullen's and Hermione walked up to introduce herself.

"And these," She gestured behind her, "Four idiots are my coven- my friends and... my family."

While they _seemed _slightly peeved at Hermione's insult -the darker haired two had made verbal protests while the blondes had scowled or rolled their eyes- they softened at the last part.

Harry's arm slid off Luna's shoulders when he saw the scarred blonde glance at him, then Luna then back again, before stopping at Luna. The corner of Harry's mouth twitched when he saw Luna stare back at the young man. Then Harry glanced back at the small pixie-like young woman who he'd seen earlier. She was staring at him with deep butterscotch eyes and he suddenly felt nervous. What should he do?

She was walking towards him now and he saw her squeeze the scarred blonde man's hand as she passed him before she turned her attention back to Harry.

When she felt Harry's arm slid off her shoulders, Luna wondered if he'd seen the short female with a small face and cropped, styled black hair looking at them -or more specifically; Harry. When she saw the young female walk -almost skip- towards them, she _really_ hoped he had. If they were what she thought they were…

She smiled though her eyes never left the scarred blonde male's face. He walked towards her, stopping just an arm's length away, if a bit less.

He held out his hand, which she then slipped one of hers into (his touch sending her concealed emotions into haywire all the while) before he introduced himself in a slow, southern drawl, "Jasper Whitlock, ma'am."

He leaned forward, lifted her hand to his face, and pressed a gentle kiss onto her knuckles. His lips felt slightly rough but warm against her sensitive skin, (she wondered what his lips would feel like against hers…) any other woman would have swooned at such a gentlemanly action, but, as it was her smile did turn a bit dreamy. (It took all she had to not break into nervous, hysterical laughter. Though she honestly did not know what there was to laugh about.)

"Luna," She said, introducing herself with a smile and rather glad that her voice wasn't as breathless as she expected it to be.

A burly male with dark, curly hair and a cheeky grin called out, "Ah, come on Jazz; you're making the rest of us look bad."

Jasper smirked at the male before turning back towards Luna, his golden eyes staring into hers intensely, while she grinned at him easily, listening to the pixie-like female -Alice- and Harry shuffle nervously as they stared at one another having introduced themselves seconds earlier.

With two of the Sorcerers staring at two of the Cullen coven- family, and the other two more or less reverting to their Slytherin alter-egos; indifferent yet flirtatious (_Pansy_), or simmering yet resentful (_Draco_), Hermione was at quite a loss of what to do at that moment. They had to leave but…

She glanced at Luna and Harry as the two stared at another male and female of the Cullen cove-_family_. Those two wouldn't admit it -and they might not even _know _it themselves- but they wouldn't want to leave, not now, not ever. Not when they'd just found their other halves. Hermione knew all about Mates; she'd read about it, in the same tome she'd read about the Volturi, in fact…

It was a dangerous situation, yet Hermione wondered if they would benefit from staying in Forks, near the Cullen's.

Pansy leaned against a thick tree trunk, staring at a burly male who'd just introduced himself as Emmett. A blonde woman with beautiful features and luscious blonde hair stood a little ways behind Emmett, her lip curling as she glared at the two. She had the same sour expression and dark look to her eyes that Pansy was sure Draco, who stood behind her glaring at Luna and Jasper, had on his. Smirking, she wondered if those two would get together as she had a feeling that the blonde woman was some sort of ex-girlfriend of this Emmett's.

"Pansy," She drawled easily with a smirk. Luna and Harry had used their real names when introducing themselves to their lucky other halves -so had Hermione when introducing herself as their leader, so why couldn't she? Anyway, she wasn't scared of the Volturi finding them again using their various contacts. Quite the opposite in fact; she was ready for them.

Besides, she thought as she sauntered over towards Emmett who then kissed her hand as some sort of mimic of when Jasper had introduced himself to Luna, she had a weakness for men with dark curly hair.

Luna had smiled when she saw Esme again, grinned at Carlisle (remembering having to 'bust' Pansy out of the hospital, then have the _favour_ returned to her when Luna crossed paths with Esme at the local supermarket -a convenience store, the Americans call it, she'd have to remember that), and nodded at Rosalie and Emmett -the latter of whom seemed to be getting on _just fine_ with Pansy.

She still felt uncomfortable staring at Edward- after all it wasn't everyday that you saw one of your old friends/neighbours, who had been dead for at least ten years in a foreign country. As a vampire.

But, she knew that Edward _wasn't_ Cedric… Now, an _ancestor_ of Cedric's perhaps? Now that was another question that was probably best left unanswered since it would do little either way if he was or he wasn't an ancestor of Cedric Diggory's.

The thunderous sound of numerous paws pounding the earth in synchronisation from afar and heading in their direction jolted Luna from her thoughts.

She stood from where she sat at the base of a tree, next to Harry and Hermione and walked briskly through the trees before stopping at the edge of a clearing. Half a second later, the rest of the Sorcerers stood beside her as a pungent smell filled the air.

"Wolf," Luna whispered, her eyes raking over the trees opposite the vampires on the other side of the clearing. The Cullen's came to stand with them then and Carlisle explained about a treaty that they held with the people of a near-by reservation.

"And those people are wolves?" Hermione questioned sharply, her hand held out as a sign for them to wait.

"Yes."

Carlisle answered, just as a pitch-black wolf the size of a horse broke through the trees opposite, pitch black eyes, the same shade as its fur, narrowed dangerously as it evaluated the possible danger. It was soon followed by several other wolves, of different sizes and colours breaking through the trees along the clearing's rim.

"Technically, they're shape-shifters," Carlisle explained further, but halted when the black wolf sprang forward and lunged. The Sorcerers went into fighting mode, well all except for Luna. Her silver-grey eyes roamed over the other wolves' forms as she took a deep breath, placing her right hand on her covered left arm lightly as her eyes sought out the setting sun in the horizon.

The wolf landed on all four paws, mere feet away from Harry, Hermione, and Luna, who all stood in front of the other vampires with Carlisle breaking from the protection of his sevenfold family/coven to stand before the wolf also.

The wolf bared its teeth and growled causing Luna's left hand to clench into a fist as she sucked in a breath before she unclenched her fist, staring straight into the wolf's rage-filled eyes. It stared back at her, baring its teeth as if in a challenge.

Her left hand flexed slightly; it could sense the 'Alpha' in her.

Edward spoke up from behind, "We haven't broken the treaty, Sam." There was a pause then, "You do that, Uley."

The wolf growled once again before retreating to the cover of the trees.

Luna felt a shimmer in the air followed by multiple shimmers after the other wolves retreated before she heard footsteps coming towards them.

Ten young men in cut-offs and a woman in a tank top and shorts, all with toned, lean bodies stepped out into the clearing. Nine of them flanked one muscled, very tall young man with cropped dark hair, dark skin, and pitch black eyes.

The wolf's eyes.

He stepped forward and the rest followed, staring at the vampires across them with narrowed, sceptical eyes.

The man spoke with a deep, rich voice that rang out with power veiled in its depth, "More bloodsuckers."

The Sorcerers regarded him with blank faces so as to not anger him further.

Hermione spoke in a low voice as Luna continued to watch the people behind this 'Sam Uley'; his pack. "We are merely passing through."

"You expect us to believe that?"

Harry and Pansy looked at her then, as if she could possibly help them in this situation.

But she couldn't.

Her… _specialty_ was werewolves- not shape-shifters.

They weren't one of the same; they were different.

She could have gone on for a while about the differences between the two… but something was nudging at the back of her brain when she glanced at the young woman and a- well, a boy really; he looked young. He was possibly the youngest of them all.

But, anyway, the woman was standing with her feet apart and slightly in front of the teenage boy so as if to shield him from any harm, while the boy looked very put-out by her protective behaviour as if it happened all the time.

They had similar features -so they were related- though the woman's expression was darker. She had dark hair cut just below her chin, tan skin with a slight pale undertone -that _really_ struck a chord in Luna's mind-, narrowed dark eyes that looked rather familiar, high cheekbones and full lips that were etched into a fierce scowl.

The young boy on the other hand had the same tan skin, cheekbones and dark eyes but lighter cropped hair, a straight nose -Luna had no idea why she noticed that- and slightly thinner, wider lips.

The two had noticed her staring by then and while the young woman glared, the boy just stared at Luna in confusion.

Then, as she continued to stare at the two one word came to her mind;

_Clearwater. _

Luna's other thoughts came to standstill as images- memories came to her mind.

_*((((O))))*_

It was at Hogwarts and she was only a first year. She had no friends -except Cedric but he had friends of his own, so she decided to wander around near the forbidden Forest and stare at the tiny lights that she could see hovering near the trees. Creatures, she realised, distinguished for luring wayward people astray.

But what were they doing at Hogwarts? Surely the Founder's ancient wards were enough to keep them away. But -and she hadn't realised this until later, _much _later- the Founder's hadn't thought to ward against such creatures off of themselves (probably because they hadn't been able to see them) so, as the blood of the one of the Founder's ran through Luna, the creatures -still unnamed, and _surprise, surprise _rarely ever seen- were beckoning her.

They wanted Luna to go into the forest.

But just as she was about to cross the boundary someone grabbed her arm.

It was Penelope Clearwater, a Ravenclaw sixth year prefect. Penelope wasn't like the others; she never bothered Luna. Or stole her belongings.

The older girl chastised Luna for her actions and then asked the younger Raven to accompany her to the Library. She was being polite so the least Luna could do was say yes. It seemed they shared a love for fairytales- both wizarding and muggle. Luna lent Penelope her worn out, only copy of _'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' _and Penelope lent her, her own dog-eared copy of _'Alice In Wonderland'_ which -even though Luna had read it before- she enjoyed greatly.

Then, slowly the two became friends.

_*((((O))))*_

It was early Saturday morning and Penelope had gotten a package along with a slightly bulging letter.

"_Oh, my two younger cousins are so sweet. You'd like them Luna." Dark brown eyes met silvery-grey ones as full lips curled into a soft smile._

"_Really?" A soft apprehensive whisper nearly lost in the hustle and bustle of late risers._

"_Really." A lightly tan feminine hand held out a still picture showing two children; brother and sister. The girl had the same dark eyes and hair, cheekbones and lips as Penelope while the boy had her nose and her smile though his was more bright._

"_Leah and Seth Clearwater; my father's cousin's children. We're all quite close, though they're muggles… sort of, and live in America."_

And so letters and pictures -both wizarding and muggle- were traded between the four, and an acquaintanceship was made between the British witch and the American muggles- of sorts…

_*((((O))))*_

That all lasted around a second, in which few things happened.

Hermione had glanced at Luna -most likely for the same reason Harry and Pansy had- and saw her friend engaged in a staring contest with the lone she wolf and a young man -who was only a boy but still…

Hermione had frowned and had been about to question Luna when Uley turned -having seen where she was looking- and saw the she wolf and the boy staring at Luna.

"Leah, Seth." He called and the woman growled at him yet her eyes never strayed from Luna's.

Luna shifted slightly as her assumptions were confirmed.

"Piss off, Uley." Those words; barely a whisper yet held no emotion.

Leah frowned as her eyes flickered to somewhere beside Luna and back.

Seth's mouth was slightly agape as his wide eyes glanced from her to that same place beside her then back.

Luna turned to where the two were looking beside her and saw Harry who was looking quite confused as the two Clearwater's stared at him, blatantly in shock, fear, and awe. Then when he glared at the ground in front of him, Luna guessed that the two had been doing that oh-so-familiar-_really_-subtle glance to his forehead, where his scar was just a faint outline on his alabaster skin.

"P-potter." Leah whispered, swallowing slightly as a haunted look came to her dark eyes. Behind her Seth trembled slightly, but not from anger as Sam seemed to be doing at that moment, but… in recognition- of sorts. His dark eyes travelled from Harry to Luna before he whispered, "I'm seeing dead people."

And Luna guessed that, as she stretched out her hands to slow his body's fall, Seth wasn't talking about vampire-dead either.

**A/N: I had a lot of versions of this chapter -and they were **_**much**_** longer- and I decided on this one. There's a Poll on my profile that would really speed up my updating if you filled it out since it relates to this fic. Plz Plz review as it really does help and the story's developing and even if u don't review at least check out and vote on my poll.**


	9. Lost Interest

**A/N: I'll just get to the point; I just don't have it in me to continue this fic any more so it's up for adoption. Sorry to any of you who really wished I would update but I have no inspiration. And besides that Twilight doesn't interest me any more.**

**PM if you wish to adopt this fic.**

**Sorry once again to all readers. **


End file.
